


蓝眼睛男孩

by Slience



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slience/pseuds/Slience
Summary: 这是第一篇Zouis故事，尽管还青涩，但是想着以后留作纪念，所以还是po上来啦。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

泽恩已经好久没见过那个蓝眼睛男孩了。

泽恩已经好久没在现实中见过那个蓝眼睛男孩了。

就算分道扬镳了，都还是同一个圈子的，现实中不见，网络，电视，报刊，哪里都是彼此。这样说起来，他们这些年也不算完全断了联系。

年少时一起进了同一个乐队，同吃同住，悲欢与共不是假的。多年后，外人只见他干净利落地离开，暗暗埋怨他的不识好歹。可是他们不知道他非离开不可的理由。事情从来简单。虽然不喜欢乐队的少女偶像定位，以及制作人丢给他们那些千篇一律的流行情歌，但能够跟在乎的人一起才是泽恩最看重的。那么多年，他的心从来只在那个蓝眼睛的男孩身上，舍不得收回。

那个男孩的眼睛里融汇了最澄澈的天空与大海，每看上一眼，就要叫泽恩的心漏跳半拍，哪怕这么多年过去了也还是一样。

当然，泽恩从来不曾表白。在其他人眼中叛逆自我的他，居然连表白都说不出口，是不是也太逊了? 爱着他的时候，泽恩觉得自己是世界上最没有安全感的人了。天知道老是一副无所谓模样的他却常常会担心失去他蓝眼睛的漂亮朋友。

他们一开始就是最好的朋友。刚进乐队的泽恩害羞寡言，年长他一岁的路易(对，这就是他的蓝眼睛男孩)就用自己身上天然的领导者跟破坏者合一的魅力让他从自己的壳里钻了出来。泽恩从来没有见过那么快乐无畏的人，好像那些沉重疲惫的彩排与表演都不过是眨眼一瞬间，台下各种打闹恶作剧却还能依然神采奕奕。那也曾是泽恩入行之前的状态，只手握纯粹的快乐，不去想以后的艰难。第一次在全国观众目前作为组合表演的时候，他就已经知道往后的路好像就有了一个既定的轨道，由不得他自己做主了。

他和路易是默契极佳的"犯罪伙伴"。原先泽恩的眼里还会闪过一丝犹豫，但路易却从来没有给他说不的机会，往往是话还没说完就拉起他的手狂奔起来了。后来，甚至不用明说，只一个眼神，他们就能心领神会。那些日子里，泽恩看着身边笑得肩膀一抖一抖的路易，心里仿佛有千万朵花盛开。如果能一辈子在这个快乐的彼得潘身边就好了。

偶像男团里的同性恋传闻早已不新鲜，但异性恋大行其道的时代，公司还是常常会给成员安排女朋友。所以当公司给他和路易各自安排了一个女朋友的时候，泽恩一点也不惊讶。好像这是件再正常不过的事情了。路易反倒在跟安排的男女朋友出街回来之后，撅起了小嘴跟泽恩抱怨起来。

"我觉得自己好假啊，身体也真够僵硬的。"路易把自己挤进泽恩跟皮质沙发扶手的中间，泽恩没有抽开随意搭在沙发边缘的手。这样，路易就像是被他圈进了怀里一样。

"会慢慢习惯的。"泽恩漫不经心地安慰，眼睛却忍不住在路易亮晶晶的薄唇上停留。

一旁抱怨的路易似乎不满意这个回答，身体向着自己的"犯罪伙伴"前倾，试图用一记凌厉的眼神叫他马上闭嘴。

泽恩的手原本就只是懒懒搭在沙发上而已，一点力气没用。身边人突然压过来的重量让他有点措手不及，他自然地用另一只手兜过路易的背，于是两人直挺挺地倒在了沙发上。

两个人都有些没有反应过来发生了什么。泽恩就看着那双蓝眼睛愈发靠近，呈现出一种无限透明的颜色。而他干涩的嘴唇也被两片温软的薄唇撞上，他下意识地舔了舔落在自己唇上的那两瓣花朵。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

泽恩当然没有想到会发生这样的事情，虽然他曾在梦中无数次亲吻那两瓣柔软，并在情动的时刻曾撬开蓝眼睛男孩微启的唇齿，攻城掠池。但是，在现实中，这还是头一遭。理智告诉他应该尽快侧过头，也许说些漂亮话缓解之后的尴尬气氛。但，他不想，覆于他唇上的比他想象中的触感还要柔软，带着些呼吸的热度，令人贪恋。所以，尽管稍稍从刚才的震惊中回过了神，他并没有动。

身上的人也一动不动，显然还在消化这个意料之外的亲密接触。

直到俩人的呼吸渐渐平稳，路易才如梦方醒般从泽恩的身上爬起来，在沙发的边角坐正，把栗色的乱毛捋捋正。

泽恩也缓慢地起身，仿照路易捋着头发，眼睛把房间整个地逡巡了一遍，最后落在床头的那包皱巴巴的烟上。

“那个.......”路易的声音不像往常那样清脆嘹亮，反而因为犹豫而听起来有些沙哑。泽恩终于慢慢回过头来，猝不及防又跌入那一汪蓝色里。

“嗯？”见鬼！明明想要努力表现出一副云淡风轻的样子，下意识发出的声音却充满了宠溺与柔情。这可不是什么言情片啊喂，泽恩早就在心里对自己翻了无数个白眼了。

“我没想到你居然这么弱鸡，果然没有好好举铁。”之前声音里的颤抖仿佛是泽恩的错觉，只见路易又靠过来轻轻戳了戳泽恩手臂那层并不明显的肌肉，佯装一脸嫌弃的样子。

“嘿，你是最没有资格说我的人了好吗？”泽恩捉住那枚伸过来的修长食指，低下头就刚好够到嘴边的高度，只一瞬的犹豫，他就像往常那样“嫌恶”地弹开了那只手指。

“哼，”路易微微仰头，垮塌的背心暴露出锁骨以上漂亮的脖子线条及那周围大片的麦色肌肤。

泽恩的手紧紧拉住衣服的一角，慢慢握成一个拳头。如果可以亲吻啃咬裸露在盛夏燥热的空气中那蜜糖一样诱人的芬芳就好了。如果，他此时把一只颤抖的手掌覆于眼前这个蓝眼睛蜜糖男孩的脖颈处，另一只轻柔握住男孩纤细的腰肢，再把所有汹涌的爱意都吻入男孩裸露的肌肤，男孩会作何反应呢？忽而定住了一般，再缓缓从那两片薄唇中泄露出欢愉的呻吟吗？还是尖叫着厌恶地推开呢？仅仅只是想到后一种可能，泽恩的心脏就像是忽而被一只看不见的大手攫紧了，疼得他皱紧了眉心，却因为爱慕的男孩在场而咬紧了牙关，不敢让那声痛苦的呜咽逃出唇齿。

那天，两颗慌乱的心没有来得及紧紧相依就因为害怕失去对方而匆忙分别。以致于泽恩在离开之后每次回忆起那一天，他和他的蓝眼睛男孩炽热的呼吸交叠的一刹，如同当时，由内里的紧张化为黏腻的汗水再次打湿了他的手心。“如果”是个太悲伤的词，所有的遗憾与不甘都一一包裹在里头，而且又带着些自大的意味，好像真的重来一次的话他就会有足够的勇气随心而行一样。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

在路易之前，泽恩从来没有体会过什么叫做爱而不得的失落与疼痛。他交往过几个男朋友女朋友，但都处不长，好像自己天生就是不适合谈恋爱一样。在一起的时候，也有过开心的时辰；分开了却也不一定多么伤心，因为下一个总会到来。回想起来，泽恩觉得自己在每一段恋爱关系里都仿佛过客一样的心态，所以路易爱看的俗气爱情片里的铭心刻骨，在他看来是夸张得带着些矫饰意味的。

但路易跟泽恩此前遇到的任何人都不一样。

路易就像是一个万花筒一样，绚烂得叫人睁不开眼睛。认识路易的每一天都是新鲜有趣的。刚开始，泽恩觉得路易就是个贪玩的小孩。无论身边的人怎样紧张戒备，他都好像能够追上飞逝的时间并撕下一小片时间的羽翼，然后在其他人都一副生无可恋模样的时候，他却乘着风飞了起来；后来亲眼见了路易和几个妹妹相处的大哥哥模样又觉得他其实是极有担当的人，明明自己也是小小的一个人儿，对于要守护她们成长的决心却很坚定；一起住在Bus1的时候，泽恩却又意外发现路易特别感性的一面，所有爱而不得的剧情都会叫他一时悲情如鲠在喉，忍不住让泪水打湿了眼睛，那蓝色却是更加幽邃诱人了。等到泽恩从叫人昏睡的剧情中醒来的时候，刚好看见路易泪眼朦胧的模样：他把自己在沙发上缩成小小的一团，头伏得低低的，尖尖的下巴正好落在膝盖上垫着的抱枕处。好像是怕吵醒身边人，路易把哭声压得低低的，只剩几声微不可闻的抽泣与一耸一耸的瘦弱肩膀，随着破碎沉重的呼吸，一圈又一圈地打在泽恩心上。每当看到这整个柔软下来的路易，泽恩觉得好像有万般柔情涌上了心头。那也没有别的话好说，他默默地把眼前的小刺猬圈进了怀里。路易也没有怎么抵抗，这是他们长久养成的默契。泽恩的怀抱会把路易从电影中慢慢拉回现实。虽然泽恩不言不语，但是能够与带着同样热度的另一具身体紧密贴合让路易感到莫名的安心。他的蓝眼睛男孩路易有时还会断断续续地给他补充着剧情，而他也会时不时附和两三句，尽管他并不在乎故事中相爱的男男女女们最终是怎样败给了不可抗力，只能天各一方或是做着最熟悉的陌生人。

回忆愈是汹涌，泽恩就愈觉得当初离开是做了正确的决定。

曾经多么潇洒地来去，合得来便处一阵，处腻了便放彼此好过，分开就是。不需要问何时开始或是结束；第一次真正爱上一个人却要这样小心翼翼地收起所有滚烫的爱慕讯号。一开始，明明就是可以光明正大地嬉笑追逐的兄弟情啊。这份兄弟情究竟是什么时候变质的，泽恩自己也不清楚。隐约察觉到的时候，泽恩也并不慌张，以为这不过是他恋爱空窗期一阵短暂的迷恋罢了。只要给自己点时间，再找个新的男朋友或者女朋友也就好了。再说，谁能幸免路易的魅力呢。可是，后来证明这不过是飓风来临前的征兆，只等那风云一变色，他便再也没有抵抗之力了。一天一天过去，可以明里宣告的迷恋变成了只能放在心里的暗恋。

他既想要与心爱男孩度过每一分每一秒，又在共度的分分秒秒里想要逃离。原来，爱一个人是很难隐藏的。不说话，眼里的深情与热烈却会出卖你；闭了眼，熟悉的气息与清亮的音色也会在黑暗中再次找到你；就连各种下意识的动作都是在往心爱男孩靠近。

他不知道自己还能隐藏多久。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

“嘿，还想再一起写首歌吗？”泽恩某天假装漫不经心地问起身旁的路易。

“好呀，你是已经有想法了吗？”路易的目光从屏幕上激烈拼杀的人物转回到泽恩身上。小泽今天有点奇怪啊，整个人好像很紧张，周围的空气也在替他微微颤抖。

“对，有了大概想法。”泽恩此时抬起头，直勾勾地看向路易，眼里不明的暗涌给了对面的人儿一阵晕眩，“想，写一首歌告别恋人。”  
”  
路易下意识地摇了摇头，好让自己清醒些。“所以，是关于离别？”

泽恩只轻轻点了点头。

路易从没见过泽恩这样的脆弱时分。忽然之间，路易好像全都明白了，“天啊，我就知道你这阵子总是心不在焉是有原因的。”

他一把抱住泽恩，完完整整地圈住身边人不知何时已经变得无比瘦削的肩膀。

起初泽恩还一脸错愕地想要推开，也只那一瞬，他就放弃了所有挣扎，任由自己塌陷在这个紧实的拥抱里，“你，都知道了？”

“嗯，很抱歉这段日子巡演太忙，所以没有好好关心你。不过，我大概能猜到发生了什么，只是没想到你已经陷得这么深了。”说完，路易再次加深了这个拥抱，两人之间，没有距离。

泽恩用力吸进身边人的气味，那种熟悉的路易式温暖一点一点挤干他的不安与慌乱，“我不是故意要瞒着你的，我也想和你说明一切，只是......”

“没事，我都懂的。不过，你们之间真的没有可能了吗？”路易抚慰地拍了拍泽恩的背。

“你们？”

“嗯，你看向肖恩的眼神就足以说明一切了。第一次见面时，我还以为你们俩之间只是好感的兄弟情，可是，再后来我就知道不一样了。”路易的声音里此时飘着得意。“自从搬到肖恩那里，你都很少跟我们聚会了。我得承认刚开始的时候，我确实有点嫉妒他把你抢走了。可是，不得不说，跟他在一起，你确实是更快乐了。”

先前营造的悲伤气氛全被这个自以为是的男孩给毁了，泽恩觉得好气又好笑。他还傻傻地以为，他和他的蓝眼睛男孩终于要走到摊牌的最后一步了呢。“我们从来就没有可能，过去不可能，现在不可能，以后也没有可能。”

“噢，小泽。”路易微微从拥抱的姿势里抽身，退回到对视的位置。像是要把自己仅有的温暖都度给他，路易捧起泽恩的脸，看向他的眼神里满满的都是心疼。俩人的唇相贴，心和心没有距离，却也仅止于此。

泽恩当然不敢奢求更多，只是这样的路易让他更加离不开了。  
歌写得很顺利，Love You Goodbye是泽恩的白日梦告白。即使俩人从来没有在一起过，但是能在歌曲发行的那天，在千万观众面前秘密地唱出他对路易千分之一的爱，好像也很足够了。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

“路，你还好吗？”泽恩有些不确定地走向眼前消瘦的男孩，他不知道这些年彼此刻意的逃避是否出自真心，也不知道他的蓝眼睛男孩还愿不愿意对他敞开心事。

“很好啊”，路易的声音陡然拔高，碎片般回响在空荡荡的走廊。

泽恩不在说话，看着他的两只小手默默攥紧自己的衣角。即使这些年都断了联系，但泽恩还是一眼就能看出他掩饰的慌乱。

再向前，路易也没有再躲避，好像那攥紧衣角的动作已经耗光了他所有的力气。

泽恩只轻轻一拽，路易便顺势跌入他的怀中。

这个拥抱，已经缺失太久。

泽恩永远都不想要回忆起真正离开公司的那一天，所有人惊愕的目光直指风暴中心的他，路易也在其中。不过他只点了点头，路易就不再看他，只专心盯着窗玻璃上的某个小点，就连告别的拥抱都没舍得给他。

“路，我们回家吧。”结束那场令人心碎的表演后，路易一直待在化妆间里，没有出来。

就连工作人员都渐渐离开了，泽恩也不说话，就在外面静静地等他。

“回哪个家？我已经没有家了......”

如果说那场在后台看的表演悄悄在他心上剜开了一个伤口，那么这句话则撕扯出了里面淋漓的血肉。泽恩从没想过再遇见会是在这样的时刻，他印象中那个总是笑得眼睛都弯了的男孩如今已经不再笑了。

“带我走，哪里都行。”路易靠在泽恩的胸膛，轻轻说出那几个字。

泽恩抱起路易，在他的柔软的发间落下一个吻。

夜已深，外面的灯火却还辉煌，像是要与吞噬一切的黑暗抗衡。

泽恩带着路易回到了自己的住所。

沉默填充了回来路上难言的情绪暗涌。当泽恩把路易从车里抱起来的时候，他闭着眼睛，呼吸轻盈地拍打着泽恩的胸腔。  
这是这么多年来泽恩第一次感到心安，尽管怀里的人此时脆弱得让人心疼。

泽恩轻手轻脚地把路易放在自己的床上，替他盖上被子，正欲离去之际，却感到身下人攥紧了自己的手，“别走”。

路易的眼睛缓缓睁开，窗外的月光把那一抹蓝色映衬得分外温柔，却深不见底。

“我不走。”泽恩回握住他的手，侧身躺在路易旁边。

“抱抱我。”泽恩照做，就像以前路易下的每个指令他都会遵从一样。

“现在，亲亲我。”泽恩只在路易脸上点水一般啄了一下，路易却用另一只手圈住他的后颈，稍稍用力就唇唇相贴。

在触碰到的刹那，泽恩抛下了所有的矜持与保留。

这些年来朝思暮想的人儿仍然瞬间就能让他缴械，泽恩先是温柔地舔了一圈那薄唇，然后忘情地撬开泻出几声难耐呻吟的唇齿，以蚀骨的思念搅动，追逐。

空气里仿佛都是火花噼里啪啦燃烧的声响，衣物的遮挡很快被剥除，泽恩有些粗糙的手掌就这样抚上路易光裸的皮肤，毫无章法，好像不知道该从哪儿开始。但夜里肌肤异常敏感，路易几乎敢肯定被抚摸过的每一处都染上了一层绯红，他好像听到了自己激烈冲撞着胸腔的心跳声，那么有力。

原来，有那么喜欢呐。

为了更好地感受，他慢慢闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛在月光下投下漂亮的阴影。身上的他却突然停止了动作，他缓缓睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的便是一张放大的脸，太久了，久到路易已经有些忘记原来泽恩的五官竟可以这样精致。然而路易还来不及仔细观察这些年他的变化，上方的他便俯身下来，再次封上了自己柔软的嘴唇，用力吮吸起来。路易无法抗拒，泄露了一声短促的呻吟，泽恩便趁机侵略了齿间，用自己的灵巧的舌头翻搅起他的来。好像是有一团大火烧进了心头，愈演愈烈，快要没办法呼吸了。路易能感受到彼此交握的手心渐渐爬满了细细密密的汗液，暖热湿滑，像自己身下不断涌出的蜜液一般。

“填满我。”路易用仅存的一丝理智要求。

泽恩没有回答，只恋恋不舍地再舔过那薄唇，然后用两根手指代替唇舌楔入了身下人微启的嘴。

路易立刻会意地用唾液舔湿那两根手指，确保充分湿润后才慢慢吐出。

泽恩同时抽出手指，让它们顺着身下人光滑的肌肤一路往下，直至抵达了大腿根部湿滑的入口。

先是缓慢撑开，如探索禁地一般，而后开始肆意抽插。

路易把大腿分得更开，也不再压抑自己的呻吟，只把如同染上了一层水雾的幽深目光锁在泽恩身上。

若不是身下人逐渐升高的温度那样真实，泽恩仍会觉得眼前的一切都只是梦一场。这比自己之前最疯狂的幻想还要美妙，从路易嘴里泻出的呻吟似有若无地挠着他的心，让他禁不住加大了手指抽插的力度。

“进，进来。”说话时，路易覆着一层薄汗的身体已开始剧烈地上下起伏。

泽恩于是抽出沾满蜜液的手指，放在唇间吮吸。

而后，扯下与身下人完全肌肤相亲的最后一层遮挡，泽恩尺寸惊人的分身几乎是在与空气接触的瞬间弹到了路易光裸的腹部上，有着预料之中灼热烫人的温度，空气里情欲的气息此刻浓得化不开。

就连泽恩撕开保险套的声音都像是在撩拨，路易微微曲起了双腿，缠绕在泽恩的腰间。

在进入之前，泽恩俯身在那早已等候多时的入口轻轻舔了一下，引得身下人忽而一颤。然后，泽恩握住路易的细腰，一点一点地挤进那温暖的巢穴中，有蜜液作了充分的润滑过后，似乎畅通很多。

全部没入的时候，泽恩的耳朵还是能立即过滤掉自己可怕的心跳声，敏锐地捕捉到身下人介乎满足与疼痛之间的美妙声响。

只给彼此一点点适应的时间，当路易捏紧俩人交握的手时，泽恩开始动了起来。

先是小幅度的抽插，寻找合适的角度，路易发出小声的呜咽，同时呼吸渐渐急促起来。直到顶到某个位置时，路易开始发出一种泽恩从没听见过的甜腻声响，好像蜜糖一般粘稠得化不开。

泽恩立刻心领神会，对着那一点开始大力抽送，路易的声音变得越来越破碎，越来越不成调。

原以为俩人的第一次该会特别温柔，但泽恩没有想到现实中的体验会是这样不同。进入的刹那，被炽热的内壁完整地包围的那一刻，所有的血液与理智都往身下跑，只想捣碎他，侵犯他，给他无上的欢愉。

泽恩忘记那晚他们一共做了几次，但每一次却都激烈得如同最后一次，互相把全部的自己交了出去。


End file.
